One Wish
by cesoth
Summary: All Kelly Taylor wanted in her life was some peace.


One Wish

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters of Beverly Hills 90210.

Intro: Kelly Taylor just wanted one thing in her life and that was some kind of peace. Her life never seemed easy although many people thought it was. From having a mother that was an addict and father that was absent and made promises he never kept, too being torn between two men she loved, doing drugs being shot, losing a baby and being raped by a stranger. Kelly had no sense of peace in her life.

Chapter 1

One night Kelly was walking along the shoreline feeling the warm water on her feet. The ocean was clam tonight, the moon was full and Kelly felt like she was being watched. A shiver ran through her body. She did not feel frighten of this feeling it just was very comforting. Kelly stopped walking and looked up at the full moon. Kelly heard someone tell her to let her heart make a wish. Kelly looked around to see if someone was there but she saw no one. Kelly, close your eyes the voice told her. So she closed her eyes and before she knew it, it was morning and she was just waking up in her bed.

Kelly was not sure if it was a dream or if it really happened. She decided not to say anything about it to anyone right now. Kelly does not remember the wish she made. Kelly did feel very odd this morning though like some kind of weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. Kelly decided to stay home today she just wanted to be alone. She went out on her deck and sat for awhile just listening to the sounds of the day. The waves are coming up onto the shoreline and crashing on the sand. There were children yelling and screaming and having fun and people talking. She had turned her house phone ring off and she did not turn her cell phone on. This was the first time in a long time Kelly felt some kind of peace in her life. But Kelly still felt like someone was watching her.

Kelly's doorbell rang, she went to answer it. It was Donna and Clare two of her best friends.

"Hey Kel, how are you doing?" Donna asked.

"Fine, come in." she told them.

"I tried to call you this earlier, I left you a message" Donna said.

"Sorry I turned the ring off the phone." "I just felt like being alone." Kelly said.

"Kel, are you feeling ok?" asked Clare.

"Oddly enough I have not felt this good in awhile." Kelly told them.

That was the truth she feels better then she has in a long time. Kelly knew it felt weird to say that. Kelly thought they would think she had lost her mind if she told them about the dream.

"What are you guys doing today?" asked Kelly.

"We came over to tell you that Brandon told us that Brenda and Dylan are coming home in two weeks." "I thought that you would want to hear it from me before anyone else." Donna told her.

Kelly got a faraway look in her eyes. She had not seen them in the last five years. They were married now and had a little boy.

"Kel, you ok?" Clare asked.

"Yes, I have always known that one day they would come home." "I won't say it does not hurt." Kelly told them.

"Kelly, don't you think it is time you guys put the pass in the pass and move on." stated Donna.

"Dylan made his choice and made it clear he wanted nothing more to do with me." "It is not like I have not moved on." "It will always hurt to see them together." Kelly said.

"Kelly, I did not know Dylan as well as you or the others did." "But from what I saw you and he had something that was undeniable." said Clare.

"At one time we did but now he has moved on as I have." Kelly told her.

Clare looked over at Donna who shrugged her shoulders. There was definitely something different about the way Kelly was acting. They thought she would be upset about hearing the news but it is like she really does not care anymore. Something was off kilter with her.

"Kel, do you want to come shopping with us?" asked Donna.

"No thanks, you guys go and have fun." "I am just going to stay home today and spend it nice and quietly." Kelly told them.

Donna and Clare left Kelly's. They went to the Peach Pit where they saw David and Steve. They walked over to where they were.

"What are you two up too?" Steve asked.

"We were just at Kelly's we wanted to see if she wanted to come shopping with us." Clare told them.

"She didn't?" asked David.

"That does not sound like Kelly." said David.

"No, she said she wanted to spend the day at home quietly." "We told her that Brenda and Dylan are coming home." " "At first she was a little upset but then she acted like she did not care at all she said she has move on." Donna told them.

"Have either one of you noticed anything different about Kelly lately?" asked Donna.

"No more than usual." Steve said.

"Maybe she has finally realized that it is over for good and decided to move on." said David.

"I don't know but there is absolutely something different about Kelly." Donna said.

For the next several days Kelly stayed at home doing nothing she did not go to work or shopping she just sat at home. The doorbell rang she looked out the window it was Andrea, Brandon's wife. Kelly opened the door.

"Hi Andrea, come in." Kelly said.

"Hey Kel, how are you doing?" asked Andrea.

"Let me see Donna and Clare had you come and see if I am ok, right?" questioned Kelly.

"They are just worried about you like the rest of us." Andrea told her.

"Please tell them not to worry about me I a fine." "In fact I am going on a trip in the next few days." Kelly said.

"That is great where are you going?" Andrea asked.

"I am going nowhere and everywhere." Kelly said.

Andrea gave her a strange look.

"Kelly, what does that mean?" she asked.

"I have no set plans I am just picking up and going." "I really need to get away from my life as I know it." Kelly told Andrea.

Andrea's cell phone rang. She saw it was Brandon.

"Hey sweetie what is up?" asked Andrea.

"I was just wondering how it was going with Kelly." said Brandon.

"Let's just say there is no design and no layout planned." Andrea told him.

"You can't talk." Brandon stated.

"That is right, I will be back soon." Andrea said as she ended the call.

"Brandon wanting to know what is going on with me." stated Kelly.

Andrea said her good bye and left. She thought to herself.

"Kelly is acting very oddly."

Andrea went back to the paper and told Brandon how Kelly was acting.

The next day Kelly went to work and turned in her resignation stating that she was leaving immediately. Kelly went and packed up her things and left. No one had seen this coming. Kelly only had one more thing to do and that was going to see her mother.


End file.
